


Destractions

by VampireBait



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Girl On Girl, Self Harming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: Eva’s first Tremere lesson with some help from Katya
Relationships: Katya/Eva
Kudos: 1





	Destractions

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ve ever written smut before so ...

The knife lay against her skin. Just the slightest drag and pressure and the flesh would part easily under the blade. But her mortal thoughts held her back.

Behind her Katya cooed in comfort, a welcome anchor for Eva to lean on as she battled with this all too human obstacle.

“The pain is nothing.” Katya whispered to her. “The power makes it worth it. Think of the magic.”

Eva nodded and tried again to make her hand move, to make the flesh part beneath the metal. A slight tremor was all she got for her efforts.

Red tears of frustration began to well at the corners of her eyes. She’d been through so much for this, only to fail now. It was unbearable.

Sensing her mood shifting Katya smiled pressing soft lips to her new Childe’s ivory skin.

“I cannot do this for you, it’s the first step and you must take it.” 

Eva nodded. If she’d been human she would have been sweating with the effort.

“Perhaps, a destraction?” Katya purred. The older Kindred shifted on the bed positioning herself fully behind her childe her legs on either side of her hips. She gently pulled Eva backwards so that she rested against Katya’s chest. 

“Use blush of life Evangeline.” She whispered.

“You remember how?”

Eva nodded relieved to be asked for something she could actually do. 

“Yes.” 

After a moment Eva’s skin flushed and began to warm. Her chest rose and fell with artificial breath. 

“Well done.” Katya purred. 

Gently she reached around Eva’s waist, her movements deliberate and slow so Eva would not think she intended to take the knife. Instead she began to gather the material of Eva’s skirt at the top of her thigh, rising it up to expose the pale flesh of her bare leg.

Eva’s breathing began to quicken, the flush to her cheeks brightening and spreading to paint her chest in a pleasing pink hue. She remained still, knowing better than to move.

Katya slipped her hand benearth the gathered material knowing her lover’s preferences regarding underwear, she was not at all surprised to find no other garments to impede her progress. 

Eva whimpered as cold fingers cupped her mound.

“Now, dear Evangeline.” Katya whispered as her fingers deftly searched out the parting between her nether lips. 

“The blade is only there to part the flesh.” Her fingers slid easily down spreading her gently. Gathered moisture made her glide against the sensitive bud of nerves there. Eva gasped her eyes fluttering closed.

“Eyes open dear one.”

Her lashes fluttered open again as Eva forced her gaze back on the knife. Katya mercilessly dragged her fingers through the damp folds of her, building speed as she went. 

“Enough of a destraction?” She asked playfully as Eva shuddered and gasped.

Sure enough the knife moved and dragged down, skin parting and vitae welling in its wake. Eva gasped again but not in pain. She lay the knife down and her body slumped back against Katya losing herself fully in the rhythm of her fingers. 

Katya purred her approval as the scent of fresh, delicious vitae, filled the air of the small room. 

“Very good Evangeline.” 

Eva could only whimper in response her hands gripped the folds of her skirt hard. The open wound in her forearm a half forgotten irritation compared to the building ecstasy beneath Katya’s skilled strokes.

At last Katya applied just the right pressure in just the right spot. Eva cried out riding the wave of her reward before collapsing bonelessly into her Sire’s arms. Katya held her as she recovered.

She reached out to gently lift Eva’s wounded arm towards her mouth, licking at it to capture what little vitae had trickled out. 

Eva hissed in pain, her hooded eyes watching as Katya savoured the taste.  
Katya swallowed the crimson liquid turning her head to meet Eva’s eyes.

“The cut goes against your human senses Evangeline but that will soon pass. You are not human anymore Love.”

She bent her head to kiss the young woman, Eva tasted her own vitae still lingering on her tongue her beast stirred Deep in her chest as though to punctuate Katya’s words.

“In time, you will not fear the knife. Until then use this memory to destract you from it and do what you must.”

Katya pulled away and picked up the knife handing it back to Eva.

“Now, the other wrist.”


End file.
